Nine Months
by Luuna Lovegood
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy comes with consequences...especially for the family. TeddyLily, TeddyVictoire. Next Gen.


_Okay this is written for Alarice Trey's Nine Months challenge and is set in my own Next Gen verse which you will see how it differs from canon probably within the first chapter. This was tricky for me but here we go. Please let me know what you guys think…it's my first next gen story._

 _Teddy is 26 years old._

 _Lily is 17 years old._

 _Victoire is 25 years old._

* * *

 **1\. Unexpected**

Teddy Remus Lupin stared at her. He had never expected this to happen, especially not with Lily of all people. He was married after all and not to mention, he was a lot older than her.

"Are you sure Lily?" Teddy asked for what was like the fiftieth time. His hair had become a dull brown in light of the anxiety that he clearly felt from the situation at hand. He knew that night would have been a mistake but this much of a mistake it would be was something he hadn't realized.

"Yes I'm sure," The blonde-haired girl bit her lower lip, her face an impassive mask. Being the daughter of Harry and Luna Potter, she had learnt to hide her emotions, even from Teddy whom she had been in love with for awhile despite the age difference between the two of them but she had never told him. Mainly because everyone always went on about how perfect Teddy and Victoire were together and how much Teddy seemed to love her. She didn't want to get in the way of that because her Mom always said that to truly love someone, you had to put their needs before yours. "I'm sorry Teddy…" She knew she had made things hard for him and she hated that.

Teddy shook his head, reaching out and gently taking her hands into his own. "Hey, it's completely fine, Lil. This isn't anymore your fault than it is mine. Please don't worry. This is a hard situation but I'm here for you."

Lily managed a soft smile. Teddy was one of the kindest people she had ever met. She was good at reading people much like her mother and she could tell Teddy was tense with the whole situation but at the same time due to the goodness of his heart, he wanted to be there for her. "I promise I'll do my best to keep things easy for you…but Teddy, maybe we should tell Dad at least."

"He'll kill me," Teddy muttered to her, looking pale at the thought and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No he won't, relax, he adores you," Lily assured him. If anything, he would be concerned and probably find a way to handle the situation without destroying Teddy's marriage or her life. She was only seventeen after all…much too young to be becoming a mother at her age. "Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get…I know you still love Victoire after all and wouldn't want anything to sabotage your relationship with her."

Teddy sighed. "Yeah, I don't want to hurt Vic but I don't want you to be hurt in this either, Lily. You're my friend too."

Lily felt a pang in her heart when he called her a friend but managed a smile. "That's why we need to tell Dad about this so we can find a way to manage things. Dad will understand." Not that her Mom wouldn't but for some reason, given that it concerned Teddy and herself, she had a feeling her Dad would be the better person to talk to in regards to this.

"Alright," Teddy agreed reluctantly. "Victoire will probably be home soon, why don't you come in? She'll be happy to see you."

"Sure," Lily said softly although did feel a little odd to be talking to Victoire considering she was in love with the girl's husband but she couldn't help it! Sure, Teddy and Victoire had always been best friends and them becoming something more was expected once they got a little older but Teddy had always been there for her, from a time when no one else was.

She didn't like sharing the person who would curl her close to his own body whenever there was a rainstorm, the person who would sit by her near the fire. She knew she was being selfish but she hadn't wanted to share Teddy when she was 10 and she didn't want to share him now. But even in her selfishness, she also didn't want to see him hurt. He loved Victoire, not her and even though she was pregnant with his child, she really stood no chance.

"Lily hello!" Victoire's cheerful and warm voice broke her out of her own selfish thoughts. "Sorry I had some things to do at the bank. Would you like some dinner?"

Lily gave Victoire a soft smile, ignoring the pang of guilt that overcame her. "Sure, Victoire how were things at the bank?"

"Oh they were wonderful," Victoire said, beginning to talk about her new job and Lily listened to her half-heartedly. Victoire didn't deserve her jealousy and she didn't want to be a home-wreaker. No matter what happened, she would put Teddy and Victoire's happiness above her own. Because that was what people who truly loved did. And she knew one thing. She was in love with Teddy Remus Lupin.


End file.
